Nobody Saw That
by Dreamchasereternity
Summary: A collection of bloopers, deleted scenes, behind the scenes footage, and things that never happened but should've from my fanfics and possibly from the show itself. Nothing but humor in here. R
1. WGDSGF, Act 1

Dream: Welcome to my newer than new fanfic! This fanfic is dedicated to bloopers, deleted scenes, and stuff that should've happened in my fanfics...but didn't! I would suggest reading some of my other fanfics before this.

Zero: The pairings, like always, are Autumn/Kurama and Flash/Hiei.

Dream: Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Flash, Lioness, and Terminator belong to Winter –iel –o burzum. Hinote, Vladimir, and Tundra belong to EternalBlackNight. All other characters and the story ideas belong to me unless otherwise noted.

Zero: without further adieu, the story...

* * *

****

**  
When Good Dog Shows Go Fox** - Act 1, final scene: _Dog Show Information_.

The director settled himself into his chair and looked around at all the equipment. There were cameras set up on his left and right. Standing near the cameras were a few workers holding cue cards for the actors. They were filming on location in a small café. The cameras were positioned so that they would be filming the corner where there was a coffee table, some chairs, and a small couch. Behind the couch was a window over looking the street. The cameras were positioned in a way that they wouldn't be reflected in the window glass.

"Is everything ready for the last scene?" The director asked his assistant, a tall man with a mustache that had actually made an appearance in one of their works.

"Yes sir. All we need now is to get the actors back out here..." The man with the mustache responded.

The director sighed; dealing with the actors was always the worst part. He took a deep breath and put a whistle up to his lips. He blew on the whistle but nobody heard anything. Nobody except for the demons he was working with. Autumn, Kurama, Hiei, Flash, and Yusuke immediately ran into the room while covering their ears and stood patiently waiting for their orders. Kuwabara followed the others into the room even though he couldn't hear the whistle. The director smiled and let go of the whistle.

"Now, for this scene, the setup will be similar to the last: Kurama and Autumn are on the couch. Flash, you sit in the chair on the left of the couch. Hiei you're in the chair on Flash's left. Yusuke, you're in the chair across from Flash, and Kuwabara, you're next to Hiei again." The man with the mustache pointed to their spots with his pen as he looked at what was written on the papers in his clipboard.

"I still don't understand why I have to sit next to that idiot." Hiei crossed his arms and glared.

The director rolled his eyes, "Save the acting for when the cameras are rolling, Hiei."

"Who's acting? He really is an idiot and I really do hate him." Hiei responded.

The director sighed, "Will all of you just get into position?"

"Ok, Mr. Director Man!" Autumn smiled and saluted before sitting down on the couch.

Kurama smiled and sat down next to her. Flash, Yusuke, and Kuwabara then sat down in their assigned positions. Hiei, after much grumbling and glaring, finally sat down in his chair next to Kuwabara. He scooted the chair away from the baka and closer to Flash.

"Is everything ready now?" The director asked as he leaned his cheek on one hand in a bored manner.

The man with the mustache did a quick look around, "Yes sir, we're ready to begin filming on your command."

"Yay! After this, do all of you want to go get some pizza or something?" Autumn asked, looking around.

"Sure, who's paying?" Yusuke asked, leaning back in his chair.

"The director." Flash smirked, holding up the director's wallet.

The director perked up and reached a hand into his pocket, "FLASH!!!!!"

"I didn't do it!" Flash laughed nervously.

Kurama shook his head and sighed, "You know Flash...."

"Quick, let's start the scene before he can give a speech!" Flash yelled to the director receiving a glare from Kurama.

The director nodded, "Everyone get ready. Ok and action!"

With that command all the cameras turned on and everyone got into a professional mood as they began to say their lines. Yusuke's line was up first so after he was given the cue he began.

"Where are we going to get that kind of money? It's not like it'll just fly up and hit us in the face!" Yusuke rolled his eyes before a big fat fish flew up and smacked him in the face. He screamed, "HELP! It's trying to kill me!!!"

The director waved his hand down, "CUT! What the hell happened?! That's not in the script!"

"Err..." The man with the mustache looked around for an explanation, "I'm not sure what happened sir."

"It was funny, though." Autumn smiled.

Yusuke glared, "No it wasn't! I just got smacked in the face with a fish!"

Flash smirked evilly, "That's what makes it funny."

The director sighed, "Let's try that scene again from the top..."

The cameras started rolling again and Yusuke was given the signal to start.

"Where are we going to get that kind of money? It's not like it'll just fly up and hit us in the face!" Yusuke rolled his eyes before a giant walrus flew out of nowhere and hit him in the face, knocking him and his chair over backwards.

Kurama immediately stood up and rushed over along with everyone else, "Yusuke, are you alright?!"

"No! Of course I'm not alright! I just got hit with a walrus!!!" Yusuke yelled after the walrus had been moved off of him.

"It's so cute!" Autumn grinned as she hugged the walrus.

The director groaned, "Alright, we're going to try this one more time. Take it from the top, people!"

"But...the walrus..." Autumn pouted as she refused to leave the walrus.

"Will someone please get her back onto the couch?" The director asked.

Kurama whistled, "Here Autumn."

Autumn ran over and sat next to him. He pat her head, "Good girl."

"All right...Action!" The director called.

"Where are we going to get that kind of money? It's not like it'll just fly up and hit us in the face!" Yusuke rolled his eyes before a team of football players burst through the window and trampled over Yusuke before breaking a hole in the opposite wall as they exited.

"Oh for crying out loud! Why can't anything go as planned?! Take a break everyone! We'll try again tomorrow." The director stormed out of the room through the hole the football players had left.

Kuwabara poked Yusuke, "You alive, Urameshi?"

"Yes....but I wish I wasn't..." Yusuke responded painfully.

* * *

Dream: So how was it? It didn't quite turn out as I'd expected but I hope you like it!

Zero: Leave a review so that the baka kitsune can sleep easier at night.

Dream: Yes, yes, oh and this story will never truly have an end because whenever I come up with a funny alternate scene for one of my stories, it will go in here. And they won't all be like this one (seemingly behind the scenes). The blooper was just too short to have it by itself without adding things...


	2. WGDSGF, Act 3

Dream: Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of _Nobody__ Saw That!_ I'd like to start off by saying Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Also, I don't own Scooby Doo or Pokémon.

Flash, Lioness, and Terminator belong to Winter –iel –o burzum. Hinote, Vladimir, and Tundra belong to EternalBlackNight. All other characters and the story ideas belong to me unless otherwise noted.

Zero: This is a collection of short bloopers from chapter 3 of _When Good Dog Shows Go Fox_. Dream's probably going to add some bloopers of chapter 2 next, but these were shorter and she doesn't know how much time she has to write this.

Dream: ::nods:: yes, yes, what the ratbat says is true.

Zero: ::glares:: I'm a _dragon_.

Dream: Right, a ratbat.

Zero: Dra-gon

Dream: Rat-bat

Zero: I'm going to kill you.

Dream: Let's do the Hokey Pokey! ::puts on Hokey Pokey music and dances::

Zero: ::sweat drop:: Just cue the story…

* * *

**When Good Dog Shows Go Fox** – Act 3, Scene 2: _Hokey Pokey Hammy_

**Due to the violent nature of this scene, the visuals have been replaced with...a dancing hamster! You may occasionally hear screaming in the background. Do not be alarmed, nothing bad is happening. **

A light beige hamster wearing a hat with spinning blades (like a fan) that was yellow, red, and orange and a blue shirt that said 'Hokey Pokey' walks out. He starts shaking his hips.

"Let's do the _Hokey Pokey_!"

Music starts playing in the background as he continues to shake his hips. Faintly, screaming is heard, "_Oh gods! The PAIN! The PAIN!!! WHY?!"_

"You put your right hand in, you put your right hand out, you put your right hand in and you shake it all about."

"_MY ORGANS!!!__ MY ORGANS! OH GODS, MY ORGANS!!!"_

"You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"

"_This is what it must feel like to be one of those inflatable punch toys that come back up when you hit them! Why can't you let me stay down?! THE PAIN!!! MY NOOOOSE!!! ARRRRRGH!!!"_

"You do the Hoooooookey Pokey! You do the Hooooookey Pokey! You do the Hoooookey Pokey!"

The hamster is spinning around and shaking his hips so much that the screen behind him begins to shake. There is a sound like a loud snap and the screen collapses backwards to reveal Autumn, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Flash, Hinote, Pip, Loki, and Random Neighbor Man all sitting in chairs drinking tea or coffee while chatting pleasantly. There is a tape player between them and the collapsed screen that has the music and screams coming from it. They all freeze and turn to stare at the collapsed screen, then up at the camera. While they're staring the tape player spontaneously bursts into flames.

The Director groans, "Let's try that scene again from the top people. And try not to knock the screen down this time, Hokey Pokey Hammy."

The hamster chatters some hamster words and salutes. The Director's assistant walks over to the tape player and puts out the flames with a fire extinguisher he had begun carrying with him.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you carry that around with you?" Autumn asks, referring to the fire extinguisher.

The assistant shakes his head, "You've seen how many accidents there are on the set, mostly caused by you, Flash, or Hinote. I carry an entire kit of emergency equipment with me now."

Everyone nearby nods and comments on how smart he is. The Director sighs and massages his temple, his work was so stressful. The assistant frowns, "The tape's completely ruined. Loki, we'll need you to scream in pain again so we can record a new tape."

"But I'm all screamed out…" Loki protests.

Flash smirks, "I can change that."

"Dear lord, no! Please, anything but that!!!" Loki screeches in horror as he jumps out of his seat.

The assistant nods at Flash, "Do what you have to."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Loki's screams can be heard echoing down the hall as Flash drags him away.

----------------------End Scene----------------------

**When Good Dog Shows Go Fox** – Act 3, Scene 3: _Out the door_

"Flash is smirking." Yusuke pointed out.

"Let's run for the door." Vlad said.

"But the storm!" Kurama protested.

"Storm or Flash, which would you rather face?" Yusuke asked the others.

The four boys didn't have to think long about their choices. The four of them bolted toward the door at the same time. Hiei, being the fastest, grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and ran in followed by Vlad, Kurama, and Yusuke. Yusuke slammed the door closed after them. Flash was standing in front of the front door as she blinked at the door they had gone through. She and Pip walked over.

Pip pointed at the door, "I wonder if they know that that's the..."

"CLOSET!" Yusuke screamed and tried opening the door.

Flash had taken Pip's key and locked the door. Yusuke was shaking the door. He started pounding on it and yelling, "LET ME OUT!"

There was a loud metallic sounding thud followed by the sound of someone falling and knocking things off of shelves. There was a moment of silence before Kurama was heard speaking in a scolding tone, "VLAD! You aren't supposed to hit your friends with cans of soup unless it's in the script and the can is a fake prop!"

"He was wasting my oxygen!" Vlad defended.

"Hn. Idiot." Hiei said.

There was another metallic sounding thud followed by the sound of another person falling and knocking stuff off of different shelves. Kurama's frustrated voice soon followed, "Stop hitting people with soup cans!!!"

There was silence for a moment before another metallic sounding thud came from the closet and more things were knocked off shelves as another person fell. Flash knocked on the door of the closet, "If you're dead and I can collect insurance money and sell all of your possessions, say 'aye'."

"Um, Flash...If they're dead, how are they going to respond?" Pip asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Flash thought for a moment before saying, "Ok, whoever's left for me to kill so that I can collect insurance money and sell all of your possessions, say 'aye'."

----------------------End Scene----------------------

**When Good Dog Shows Go Fox** – Act 3, Scene 5: _Accusations_

Pip looked at the others, "Who could've done this?"

"Well, it's like Autumn was saying before she mysteriously got knocked unconscious, it has to be someone in this room. With Autumn, Kuwabara, and that Random Neighbor Man gone and Loki being preoccupied, it had to have been either Kurama, Hiei, Hinote, Me, Flash, or Pip. Flash and Pip were busy hurting Loki so it has to be one of us four!" Yusuke announced as he pointed at himself, Kurama, Hiei, and Vlad.

"What?!" Kurama seemed shocked to be accused.

"Wait, Kurama would never hurt Autumn and it certainly wasn't me, so it must've been either Hinote or Hiei!" Yusuke nodded.

"How do we know it wasn't you?" Vlad asked in an attempt to save his skin.

"You're right!" Yusuke gasped and pointed at himself, "Alright, where was I on the night of November 22nd, 1874?!"

"Um...not even born?" Flash suggested.

"A likely excuse!" Yusuke announced as he glared at his reflection in a mirror.

Kurama looked around, "Maybe there's a backroom or something where we might find a clue?"

"Good idea! Let's split up gang!" Yusuke announced.

Some cheesy mystery-ish music started playing in the background as the gang started sneaking off in different directions. In one direction went Yusuke and Kurama. In the other went Pip, Vlad, and Hiei. Flash stood by and sweat dropped as she saw the others.

The gang was now in different clothes. Vlad was dressed in an oversized green t-shirt and red baggy pants with black shoes. His hair was a dirty blonde color and very messy and 'shaggy'. Pip was wearing an oversized orange turtleneck shirt with a short red skirt underneath. She was wearing knee-high orange socks and red shoes. She had freckles and her hair was short and red. Yusuke was wearing blue pants with brown shoes and a white long-sleeved shirt. He had a blue shirt collar and an orange scarf thing around his neck. His hair had turned blonde. Kurama was wearing a purple long-sleeved, 60's style dress with pink stockings and purple high-heel shoes. He had a lime green scarf around his neck and a purple headband holding back his now orange hair. He also had some make-up on and a pillow stuffed down the dress to give him a chest. Hiei was wearing a brown dog costume with a black spot on his back and black spots on his forelegs. He was wearing a light bluish green collar with a diamond shaped tag attached that had the letters 'SD' on it in yellow.

The two groups were creeping along, looking for anything that might be a clue. Suddenly, the man that Autumn had dubbed 'Rubber Ducky Man' fell through the ceiling screaming. He landed with a thud at Vlad's feet. Vlad and Hiei yelped and jumped into Pip's arms.

"ZOINKS! It's a monster!" Vlad yelled.

Yusuke ran over to them followed by Kurama, running as fast as he could in the high-heeled shoes. Yusuke looked around, "What happened?!"

"Relax, guys, he's not a monster." Pip said.

"Um...Why do you guys look like Scooby Doo characters and why are you acting like them?" Flash asked.

Pip dropped Vlad and Hiei. She then cleaned her glasses and nodded, "I know exactly who's behind all this."

"You do?" Kurama asked in a girly voice.

"Yes, it was easy to figure it out once I realized that it had to be someone that wasn't with us or presently paralyzed. That only left one person..." Pip paused for dramatic effect, "...Autumn!"

Everyone in the café gasped, including Autumn, who was hiding behind the director's chair. Everyone turned to stare at her. She laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, wait, I knew that already."

Everyone fell over anime style. Hiei then walked over and held his katana to her throat and said in a dog-like voice, "Rix ris ror relse!"

There was a moment of silence before everyone except Hiei burst out laughing. Hiei started growling. The laughter continued for quite a long time. Everyone was collapsing over from the laughter. Hiei killed one of the cameramen to make a point since he didn't want to speak again. The laughter immediately stopped as everyone stared at Hiei fearfully. Autumn pulled a remote out of her pocket and pushed a button. Everyone was then wearing their normal clothes and looked normal again. They sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods! That dress was really starting to irritate me!" Kurama sighed.

Yusuke snickered, "You should've been born a girl, Kurama. You're a natural at it."

----------------------End Scene----------------------

**When Good Dog Shows Go Fox** – Act 3, Scene 6: _Another one bites the dust_

Vlad took the opportunity to cut a conveniently placed rope. Everyone waited a moment. Nothing happened. Yusuke sighed in relief. Kurama, Pip, Hiei, Flash, and Vlad looked around and found no trace of the rope or the chandelier. The Director groaned.

"Get somebody from props in here, and we'll try the scene again." The Director commanded.

A few moments later, everything was set up and ready for the scene to be tried again. Everyone got back into position. The person from props was wearing a blue uniform and had a blue hat, blue scarf, and sunglasses. In other words, it was completely impossible to tell who it was. Next to the person was a child, wearing the same uniform and disguise. Everyone assumed the child was a props assistant.

"And Action!" The Director gave the signal.

Vlad took the opportunity to cut a conveniently placed rope. After a moment, a giant rubber duck fell on Yusuke with a loud squeak. Everyone sweat dropped. The Director growled angrily, "Let's try that _again_."

"I thought you set up the chandelier." The Director's assistant said to the props worker.

The props worker coughed and spoke in a forced deep voice, "Uh, I did...Someone must be tampering with the props..."

The Director's assistant nodded and everyone prepared to start the scene again. The Director signaled for the scene to start.

Vlad took the opportunity to cut a conveniently placed rope. After a moment, a human sized purple dinosaur with green spots fell on Yusuke. The dinosaur stood up, revealing that it was...Barney!

"I love you, you love me..." Barney began to sing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT _LOVE_! It's a thing of pure evil! KILL IT!" Vlad hissed and pointed at Barney.

Yusuke fired a spirit gun at Barney. The spirit gun hit the dinosaur and flew out the side of the café, bringing the dinosaur with it. Everyone sighed in relief. Pip glared at Yusuke, "You're wrecking my grandmother's café! You're going to have to pay for that damage!"

"But Flash owns my wallet. Every cent I make goes to her." Yusuke protested.

Flash nodded, "Mouse boy speaks the truth."

"Then I suppose you'll have to work to pay it off." Pip said.

Yusuke screamed, "Work?! But working is evil!"

"Discuss this after we're finished, people. Let's try that scene again. And somebody patch that hole up." The Director was starting to get annoyed.

Vlad took the opportunity to cut a conveniently placed rope which caused a walrus to fall on top of Yusuke. But not just any walrus, it was the same walrus as the blooper from the first act! Gasp! =O

"What the hell is with the walrus?!" Yusuke yelled as the walrus was pushed off him.

"Maybe it's the same person that set up the bloopers of the first act." Kurama suggested.

Flash scratched her head, "But that doesn't make any sense...Autumn caught a plane to Iceland two hours ago."

"Autumn was the one that set up the bloopers of the first act?!" Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "That damn fox..."

"That girl is going to get a severe punishment when she gets back." The Director glared.

"But it couldn't have been Autumn this time, she's in Iceland!" Kurama defended.

"Yeah! It couldn't have been me! I'm in Iceland!" The props worker agreed. She then looked around as everyone glared at her, "Um...oops...? Heh heh..."

"AUTUMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Director yelled.

Autumn and her assistant stood back to back (or rather back to knees, since the assistant's short). Autumn pointed at the others, "Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" The assistant added.

"To protect the world from maddening boredom!"

"To poke fun at all peoples of anime-dom!"

"To denounce the evils of rules and spoons!"

"To extend the reach of chickeny doom!"

"Autumn!" Autumn threw off her disguise to reveal that she was wearing a black Chinese looking dress with long sleeves and black pants underneath along with black Chinese slipper shoes. There was a golden 'C' on the front of the dress.

"Tenka!" The assistant threw off his disguise to reveal a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants, with black boots. He also had a golden 'C' on his shirt. His white hair was brushed down around his long, black, floppy bunny ears. Behind him was a fluffy little white bunny tail. He had little freckles and large brown eyes. He smirked, showing his little fangs.

"Team Chaos, throw banana peels at people's feet!" Autumn continued.

"Surrender now or you'll meet defeat!" Tenka finished.

A fiery orange bird with a yellow beak, yellow feet, and green eyes, flew over through the window, "Chirp, chirp chirp! (Chirp, that's right!)"

Everyone stared blankly at the three. Yusuke then glared, "So you arranged for a walrus to fall on me?!"

"Well, the zoo was fresh out of penguins. Apparently some psycho girl wearing cat ears keeps stealing them. Honestly, some people have no respect. I mean, seriously, stealing penguins out of a zoo before I can, that's just plain _evil!_" Autumn shook her head sadly.

Tenka sweat dropped, "Autumn, you _are_ the girl that's been stealing the penguins from the zoo."

"I am? Oh yeah! I remember that now!" Autumn laughed.

Yusuke's eye was twitching rapidly, "You...you are the cause of all the pain I feel!"

"Yeah, and we're responsible for this too!" Tenka said as he pushed a button on a remote.

Immediately, a large amount of glue dumped onto Hiei, followed by chicken feathers. Hiei started twitching. He then unsheathed his katana. Autumn and Tenka laughed nervously. The two of them turned and ran through the cardboard that was covering the hole Yusuke's spirit gun had made, followed by the orange bird. Hiei was right at their feet, and Yusuke was behind him. Kurama sighed and chased after to make sure that everyone came back alive.

"Team Chaos' running for their lives!!!" Autumn and Tenka yelled as they ran away from Hiei and Yusuke.

* * *

Dream: There you have it, folks! A collection of many bloopers! Hopefully these make up for the long update time. ;; Sorry, I get quite lazy sometimes. Want an example of how lazy I get? My website's still Christmas themed.

Zero: Moron.

Dream: Anyway, please review! I love hearing from you people!


	3. WGDSGF, Act 5

Dream: I apologize for the long update wait. It bothers me that it's taken so long for me to update stuff. It really does, but I haven't really had the motivation to write fanfiction. I found an inspiring quote that I'm going to try and live up to from now: "The great composer . . . does not set to work because he is inspired, but becomes inspired because he is working. Beethoven, Wagner, Bach, and Mozart settled down day after day to the job in hand with as much regularity as an accountant settles down each day to his figures. They didn't waste time waiting for inspiration." Ernest Newman

Zero: Please note that this is not a promise for quicker updates. Don't kill her if she doesn't update right away.

Dream: Right! So I'll just say the disclaimer and start the story... Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Also, I don't own the brain slugs from Futurama or the fairies from Legend of Zelda. Flash, Lioness, and Terminator belong to Winter –iel –o burzum. Hinote, Vladimir, and Tundra belong to EternalBlackNight. All other characters and the story ideas belong to me unless otherwise noted.

Zero: And now, our feature presentation.

* * *

**When Good Dog Shows Go Fox** – Act 5, Scene 1: _Harmony, Master of Flamingo-fu_

"Silly Hiei, hats can't squeak! They lack spleens!" Autumn laughed.

Hinote pointed, "And I suppose next you'll tell us that those ears are real?"

"They _are_ real!" Autumn, now being controlled by her demon half, hissed.

"Suure they are." Hinote nodded.

Harmony growled and pulled aside her hair to reveal that the fox ears had taken the place of her human ears, "Look, no human ears. Ha! I win, you lose, go drown yourself in the lake! You will never beat me for I am _the_ fox! I know Flamingo-fu!"

Harmony balanced on one leg with her hands in karate chop positions in front of her face. She started hopping around on the one leg, "Huwaaaah!"

Hinote stared at Harmony. She lost her balance and fell over onto the ground, still in her Flamingo-fu stance. Hinote shook his head and began walking away.

-End Scene-

**When Good Dog Shows Go Fox** – Act 5, Scene 2: _Puffin Power_

"It's just an ordinary hat!" Autumn yelled at him.

Yusuke grabbed the hat and took it off her head. Autumn gasped. Everyone nearby stared at her funny. Kurama frowned, "Autumn, have you been stealing puffins from the zoo...again...? What the? That's not a puffin! What _is_ that?"

"It is nothing. There is nothing on my head." Autumn replied in a monotone voice.

Hinote poked at the green blobby thing that had attached itself to Autumn's head. "It looks like one of those brain slugs from..."

Autumn stuck a slug on Hinote's head before he could finish. Hinote also began speaking in monotone, "That is a lovely haircut you have, Autumn."

"Is something wrong with you two? You aren't speaking happily and bouncing around like you usually do..." Yusuke pointed out.

The two brain slug controlled teens looked at each other before standing up. Hinote began to run around in circles with their arms out in front of them and saying 'Whoosh!' in monotone over and over again. Autumn stood in place and started flapping her arms unenthusiastically. She repeated 'Cluck!' in monotone.

Yusuke nodded, "That's better. I guess they're ok after all."

"No they're not...Do you not see the freaky gree..." Flash's protest was interrupted by Hinote putting a brain slug on her head. She continued her statement in monotone, "...great haircuts that Autumn and Hinote have recently acquired."

Kurama tilted his head to the side, "Is it just me or are those three acting a bit strange?"

"It's just you, Kurama. It's just you." Hiei rolled his eyes.

Flash put a brain slug on Kurama's head. Kurama screeched, "Eww! There's a slimy, disgusting blob in my hair! It's ruining my perfect hair! Get it off! Get it off!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and the three slug-controlled ones watched as Kurama ran around in circles before jumping into the lake. Hinote and Autumn stuck slugs on Yusuke and Kuwabara's heads. Hiei growled at Flash, "Touch me with one of those stupid slugs and I will take great pleasure in feeding you to Hinote's dogs."

-End Scene-

**When Good Dog Shows Go Fox** – Act 5, Scene 6: _Never Give a Fox a Saw_

"What do you mean 'nuh-uh'?" Loki questioned.

"I mean, I'm not doing it. There's no way in hell I'm putting my safety in _your_ hands while you have a saw." Autumn shook her head stubbornly.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Well what do you want me to do? Get in the box and let _you_ saw _me_ in half!"

Autumn smirked evilly; letting her demon half take control, "Precisely."

"Oh fine. Change of plans, folks. Instead of me sawing my assistant in half, she'll be sawing _me_ in half." Loki told the audience.

"Woohoo!" Flash called, "I wanna see some gore!"

"Yay! Gore!" cheered Hinote and Yusuke.

Harmony wheeled out the sawing in half box and brought out a saw. Loki climbed in the box and shut the lid. The fox held up the saw and tried bending it to show everyone that it was a real saw. She had a sadistic grin on her face as she put the blade to the box and began sawing. Loki was talking the whole time.

"Now you see, I've never actually experienced this trick before. I've always wondered what it feels like to be sawed in – OW! MY SKIN! You're cutting into my flesh! That's not supposed to happen! Ow! Ow! Ow! STOP IT! ARGH! Help me!"

Harmony started laughing insanely as she continued to saw Loki in half. Flash started cheering and waving a flag that had the words 'Go mutt!' on it. Hinote and Yusuke were also cheering the fox on. Kurama sat back and relaxed. He took a sip of his water while he watched Harmony take revenge on the magician. Hiei sat there with his arms crossed as he watched the scene on the stage. The show was starting to interest him.

"WHY ME! Why must I always be put in such painful situations! Why won't anybody help me! Mommy!" Loki started to cry.

The director parted some of the plants behind Kurama, "Psst! Kurama!"

"Hmm?" Kurama looked back at the director.

"This is the part where you go up and stop Harmony from killing Loki!" The director hissed.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'! You're supposed to be the one that stops everyone from breaking the law! Sawing someone in half is against the law! Plus it's written in the script."

"But I don't like him."

The director smacked his forehead, "Just go save Loki."

"But then he won't die."

The director growled, "Look. If you don't get up there right now and stop Harmony from killing Loki, you won't be paid for the week. AND I'll make sure that you never see Autumn again."

Kurama stared at the director in horror. He immediately stood up and rushed out to the stage. The director grinned, knowing he'd won. Kurama was about to pull Harmony away from Loki when she held her hands over her mouth and ran off backstage. Kurama blinked and looked down at Loki. The saw was still stuck in the box. Loki was twitching. There was a puddle of blood forming underneath him.

"She must've just remembered that blood makes her sick." Kurama shrugged as He took the saw out of the box and opened it, causing Loki to fall out onto the floor.

"Kill...me..." Loki whimpered. He fell still. A moment later there was a glow and a fairy in a bottle hopped out of Loki's pocket. The fairy started pounding on the jar and yelling things along the lines of 'let me out so I can save him!' Kurama took a look around. He started whistling innocently and clasped his hands behind his back. Once he was sure that no one was looking, he kicked the fairy bottle away. The fox laughed evilly before walking off to find Harmony.

-End Scene-

**When Good Dog Shows Go Fox** – Act 5, Scene 7: _Sminglefoof_

Flash sighed, "This is boring. Everyone's too good. Autumn, wear your dinner."

"Okee dokee!" Autumn saluted before picking up her bowl of spaghetti.

Kurama reached out a hand to stop her, "No, Autumn, don!"

Autumn turned the bowl over on her head in order to wear it like a hat. All the spaghetti was hanging down from the bowl and sauce was dripping down her face. She was grinning happily. Kurama sweat dropped, "-t..."

Hinote, Yusuke, Flash, and Loki started to laugh. Hiei watched with mild amusement. Kurama was rubbing his head in frustration. Loki suddenly slammed his hand on the table, "I know why the last trick didn't work right! I didn't say 'Sminglefoof'!"

There was a puff of smoke and sitting in Kurama's place was a small red spider. Everyone stared. Hinote screamed, "OH MY GOD! IT'S A SPIDER! KEEP IT AWAY!"

Hinote ran away and jumped onto the table of a nearby group of loveable senior citizens. He continued to screech and cry about the spider. Kurama, in the confusion, fell off the table and started walking around on the floor in circles. Some random woman screamed and jumped on the table with Hinote. The two of them hugged each other as they screamed at people to squish the spider. Some muscle-y man got up and walked over to the table where Hinote and the woman were.

"Are you going to squish the spider?" The woman asked.

The man rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, I was going to ask you to move over so I can cower up there with you like a sissy."

"Oh. Well, in that case..." Hinote moved to the side along with the woman. The muscle-y man got up on the table and they all clung to each other and started screaming again.

A few people ran over to step on the spider. Autumn fell down onto the floor to hold all of them back. "WAIT! That's not a spider! It's my boyfriend!"

"Get him off of the floor and into this jar!" Flash commanded.

Autumn hesitated as she looked at the spider. "But that means I have to touch it..."

"Oh for crying out loud! It's Kurama!" Hiei yelled.

"Then you pick him up!" Autumn hissed.

Hiei glanced at the spider, "You're closest to him..."

"ARGH!" Flash yelled before stomping her foot on the ground in frustration.

Autumn let out a little squeak of horror as she stared at the half-smashed spider on the floor. "Flash...you squished Kurama!"

"Oops..." Flash rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

* * *

Dream: Well that's all for chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! 

Zero: Please Review.

Dream: I'm going to get working on chapter 4 right away. I've got an idea for a blooper. It won't be a Dog Shows blooper, though. Anyway, until next time! See ya!


	4. Random Outtakes

Zero: Welcome to chapter 4 of _Nobody__ Saw That_. Dream is currently...preoccupied...so I'll be introducing the chapter today.

Dream: (in a storage closet tied and gagged)

Zero: Today we're broadening our horizons and providing you with bloopers from stories other than _When Good Dog Shows Go Fox_. We hope that you'll enjoy these bloopers just as much as you've enjoyed the previous bloopers. Be aware that for the sake of keeping things up to date, some of the names have been changed in the bloopers from the early fanfics.

Dream: (starts gnawing on the gag to try and get free)

Zero: And now, I'll say the disclaimer. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Flash, Lioness, and Terminator belong to Winter –iel –o burzum. Hinote, Vladimir, and Tundra belong to EternalBlackNight. All other characters and the story ideas belong to Dream unless otherwise noted.

(snaps one of those scene announcer thingies)

* * *

**Echoes in the Wind** – Act 14, Scene 3: _Gimme__ a Hug!_

Harmony closed her eyes. "By any chance, did your father have silver dragon wings and a silver tail that was cut off at the end?"

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Because I was the one that cut off his tail…"

Thorn's eyes widened, "What? WHY?"

Harmony kept her eyes closed, "He killed them…"

"Killed who…?"

"My family and the other Mist Mountain Kitsune. He killed them all." Harmony's voice remained calm.

Youko wrapped his arms around her, "Phantom…"

"CUT!" Harmony yelled, pulling away from Youko.

The director growled, "What's wrong _now_?"

"I can't do this scene." Harmony crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Why not?" questioned the director, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

Harmony pointed at Youko, "I don't like him."

"You...don't...like...me...?" Youko whimpered.

Harmony kept pointing at Youko while looking at the director. "Fix this. Make it better. Then I'll do this scene."

"You're so hurtful!" Youko whined before running off to sulk in a corner.

The director groaned, "And just how are we supposed to 'fix' Youko and make him better?"

"Oh! I know what to do!" Flash yelled before running off.

"I fear for my sanity. I really do." The director said to his assistant.

A few minutes later, Flash returned dragging Vladimir with her. She had somehow forced him into Youko's clothes. She had managed to make fake silver fox ears stick out from his crimson hair and attach a fake silver fox tail to the back of his clothes. His hair was brushed aside so that both his golden eyes were visible. She pushed the confused vampire next to Harmony. Harmony immediately clung to his arm with a smile, her tail wagging slightly behind her in happiness.

"What am I doing here?" Vlad asked.

Flash pointed at the sulking Youko, "Harmony rejected Youko so you're here to fill in for him."

"In case you haven't noticed, my hair is red, not silver." Vlad pointed out.

"We have computers that can fix that." The director's assistant told him.

"My voice is different." Vlad responded.

"Computers." The director and his assistant said at the same time.

Vlad resorted to his last reason why he couldn't fill in for Youko, "I don't want to!"

"Well, that's too bad. I guess we'll just have to find some random stranger to fill in for Youko during the hugging Harmony scene." Flash shrugged.

Vlad's eyes narrowed and he put an arm around Harmony protectively, "No way. I'm going to fill in for Youko and there's nothing you can say to stop me!"

"Good! Glad to hear that you finally see things my way." Flash walked back to her position on the set feeling very proud of herself.

Vlad blinked. He then growled, "She tricked me."

"Take your places on the set!" the director commanded.

Harmony pulled on Vlad's hand to get him to walk forward, "Come, Vladdypoo! It's time to film the scene!"

"This sucks..." Vlad said as he followed Harmony.

Flash appeared by his side with kitty ears, a kitty face, and kitty paws. She covered her mouth with a kitty paw as she elbowed Vlad, "Admit it, you're looking forward to the hugging scene!"

"I refuse to comment." Vlad glared. His glare deepened when he saw Flash open her mouth to sing. "Don't you dare."

"Vlad and Harm, sitting in a tree!" Flash began.

Vlad pulled his hand away from Harmony and started trying to attack Flash, "That's enough out of you!"

"I don't know why I bother. I really don't." The director set down his clipboard. He took out a cell phone. "I need to reschedule my appointment with my psychiatrist to tonight."

-End Scene-

**Zero's Curse** – Act 9, Scene 5: _Hey, ugly!_

Autumn stopped in the middle of the room and stood there thinking. She then walked over to the door and peered out the window. "HEY! Is anybody out there? HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Prisoner wants some attention here! HEY! You! I see you out there, you disgusting sack of lard! Get over here!"

There was an angry roar as a large demon walked over and peered in the window at her. He had purple warty skin and one red eye. He had tusks sticking up out of his mouth. "You talkin' to me, human?"

"No, I'm talking to the other Cyclops behind you." Autumn rolled her eyes when the Cyclops turned to look. "Of course I'm talking to you, baka!"

"Autumn...Now might not be a good time to insult the demon holding us captive...We can't exactly run away..." Flash pointed out.

"Yeah umm...I'd really like to live a few more years if that's at all possible..." OkageHime laughed nervously.

"Hey, ugly! I didn't know Kuwabaka had an identical twin! Bloody hell! Somebody put a bag over his head! My eyes! MY EYES! THEY BURN! THE PAIN!" Autumn covered her eyes and made gagging noises.

The demon had flames in his eyes. "You stupid wench! You'll pay for that!"

"What are you going to do? _Breathe_ on me until I die from your bad breath?"

"Uh...Autumn?" Flash was glancing nervously between Autumn and the demon.

The demon growled angrily. "How dare you! I'll kill you!"

"So? What are you waiting for? Come kill me! Or are you afraid of being beaten by a lowly little human girl? Chicken! Puck puck puckaw!" Autumn made chicken noises and motions.

The door was pushed in and it fell on top of Autumn, crushing her against the ground. The demon walked onto the door and looked around, scratching his head. "Where'd she go?"

"She's going to be feeling that one once she regains consciousness." stated Flash.

-End Scene-

**Zero's Curse** – Act 13, Scene 4: _Zero, I am your father!_

It suddenly hit him. She had stuck by him because she thought of him as a friend. She had never mentioned anything about his eyes and had never been afraid of him. Even though he was cruel to her she still thought of him as a friend. None of her friends had been afraid of him. They had all seemed quite willing to welcome him into their midst. Perhaps he had had friends all along and hadn't known it?

He stood up. He knew what he had to do. He had to go back and apologize to Thorn for the way he had been acting. He would apologize for everything. He was hoping she'd forgive him. He felt awfully guilty about everything he had done in his life. He was about to leave when he heard a twig break behind him. He spun around to face the noise and his eyes widened in shock and fear. It was a big teddy bear that was holding a heart which said 'Hug me!' and smiling widely.

Zero arched an eyebrow, "Eh? What the heck is this?"

"You have forgotten me, Zero!" A voice said from the bear.

"I think I would remember if I'd met a giant talking teddy bear."

"You speak crazy, Zero. I am not a giant teddy bear. I am your father."

Zero stared blankly at the bear, "Riight... I hate to disappoint you, Mr. Bear, but my father's dead."

"I am not! I'm right here!" The bear protested.

"My father isn't a teddy bear."

"Why do you persist in speaking crazy? I am not a teddy bear!"

Zero tilted his head to the side, "No...I'm pretty sure you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Zero pointed at the lake, "See for yourself."

The teddy bear awkwardly managed to turn around and look in the lake. "What the? How the heck did _that_ happen? No wonder I was having trouble flying!"

"Right well, I'm just going to leave now...you're starting to scare me." Zero said before turning and walking away.

"Zero, wait! I have important stuff to tell you! Come back!" The teddy bear tried to follow Zero but fell flat on its face.

-End Scene-

**Meeting Thine Pixilated DOOM** – Act 2, Scene 8: _Kuwabara's triumph_

Kuwabara then noticed it was his turn to fight. He trotted over to the ring and found himself facing Jin. The fight started. By some miracle, Kuwabara completely overpowered Jin. He didn't get hit by any of the wind demon's attacks. Hinote stood there staring blankly. Kuwabara walked back to his companion feeling quite proud of himself.

"You...he...no damage...beat...winning..._you_..." Hinote pointed at Kuwabara and stared.

Kuwabara grinned, "That's right! I am _the_ best fighter in the world!"

Hinote took a few steps backwards. The world around them disappeared and they were transported to a digital dimension. The ground beneath them was made up of a grid of blue lines. The sky above them was black with grey clouds and stars in it. Hinote stepped up to fight and was met by Sensui. They fought a fierce battle but in the end Sensui appeared victorious. Hinote disappeared and Sensui walked back to the sidelines.

Kuwabara stepped up to face Younger Toguro. The two fighters began with equal health bars. Kuwabara started swinging his Spirit Sword around in an attempt to hit Toguro. Toguro, of course, dodged and punched Kuwabara. Kuwabara countered with a punch of his own. This went on for several minutes. Toguro then summoned his energy for a final blow. Kuwabara was about to run out of the way when he noticed that his shoe was untied. He knelt down and began to tie the laces on his shoe. It was at this time that Toguro attacked, completely obliterating Kuwabara. The boy fell on the ground and twitched a few times before lying still.

"CUT!" the director yelled.

Toguro arched an eyebrow as the director walked over to him with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! You've just killed Kuwabara, that's what's wrong!" the director answered.

Toguro scratched his head, "And? We're fighting a tournament. The matches are to the death, aren't they?"

"Yes but no! Things are supposed to go as written in the script! It says right here that you're supposed to lose to Kuwabara!" the director pointed at part of the script he was holding.

"But that's humiliating." Toguro stated.

"So? Kurama did it!" the director pointed at the redhead. Kurama was lying on a couch chair that one would find in a psychiatrist's office. Flash was sitting next to him with a clipboard which she was drawing on and nodding every so often so that it seemed like she was paying attention to what Kurama was saying.

"I suppose it all started when I was a young fox kit..." Kurama said.

The director sweat dropped, "Ok, bad example. Well, Autumn lost to Hinote and you don't see her having any psychological issues!"

Toguro turned his attention to the girl dressed like Karasu. She was sitting on a beanbag chair in front of a coffee table. She had set her mask on the floor next to her. On the other side of the coffee table was Karasu, also sitting on a beanbag chair. The two were having coffee and cookies while they discussed Kurama. Autumn took out some embarrassing pictures she had of the redhead.

"And this is a picture of him when he played Little Red Riding Hood in his Elementary School play..."

"How adorable! I simply love the way the red cape looks on him! And look how he struggles to hold up the basket!"

"I know! Oh and look at this picture! It's a picture of him cowering in a corner of his room when I had all of his stuff replaced with bunny toys! Look at the little bunny slippers he's wearing!"

The two hugged each other and squealed in delight. Then they continued looking at pictures and exchanging stories about Kurama's cuteness.

"That girl already had psychological issues before she lost to Hinote." Toguro pointed out.

"True, true... But what about Hiei! He lost to Sensui and he's not complaining about it!" The director pointed at the small fire demon.

Hiei had a human sized dummy with the director's picture stapled to its head hanging from a rope. He took out his katana and disappeared with a flash. A moment later he reappeared and sheathed his sword. The director dummy fell apart into hundreds of pieces with stuffing flying everywhere.

The director stared in horror. Hinote walked over and poked Kuwabara's body, "Hey everybody! Toguro killed Kuwabara!"

Everyone perked up. Soon Hinote, Flash, and Autumn were parading around Toguro playing random instruments and throwing confetti and streamers. Tenka joined them, waving a banner which said 'Joy to the world, Kuwabara's dead!' The four of them started singing about Toguro.

"For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good feellooow! Which nobody can deny!"

Toguro smirked, "It looks like I did the right thing."

The director sighed and looked around again. Yusuke was sleeping on the snack table with an empty box of donuts in his hand. Hiei was throwing darts at the director's picture. Kurama was relaying his life story to a sack of potatoes which had 'Flash' written on it in permanent marker and Jin was singing karaoke in a corner along with all of the other characters from the tournament.

"I think I'll go buy everyone ice cream." The director said happily. He smiled. Then he started to laugh as he walked away. "Gods, I love my job!"

* * *

Zero: This chapter was entertaining. I hope you thought so too.

Dream: (bursts into the room) HAHA! I have succeeded in freeing myself from the storage closet of death! So, let's start the chapter now.

Zero: Eh, the chapter's already over.

Dream: Oh. Well in that case let's go get pizza:walks away:

Zero: (shrugs and follows)


End file.
